


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

by Goddess47



Series: Finding a New Home [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Note: Not my usual thing but I'm an avid Snarry fan. When the challenge came up on the HP-SG-1 Yahoo group it sparked my muse into action.</p><p>From Bootycall2002002: Anyone interested in writing or trying to read my intro to a story where these two overprotective, but vastly, misunderstood alphas come together to counter a serious trap for their troble magnet charges, otherwise known as Harry Potter and Daniel Jackson?</p><p>This ignores Deathly Hallows and I'm not even going to try to explain how Snape and Potter ended up at the SGC. Well, not yet.</p><p>Many thanks to neevebrody for super-fast beta services…..</p><p>ETA: This is the fic that actually inspired the longer fic...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Original Note: Not my usual thing but I'm an avid Snarry fan. When the challenge came up on the HP-SG-1 Yahoo group it sparked my muse into action.
> 
> From Bootycall2002002: Anyone interested in writing or trying to read my intro to a story where these two overprotective, but vastly, misunderstood alphas come together to counter a serious trap for their troble magnet charges, otherwise known as Harry Potter and Daniel Jackson?
> 
> This ignores Deathly Hallows and I'm not even going to try to explain how Snape and Potter ended up at the SGC. Well, not yet.
> 
> Many thanks to neevebrody for super-fast beta services…..
> 
> ETA: This is the fic that actually inspired the longer fic...

Harry blinked his eyes to clear his vision. He must have made a noise since he saw a light flare off to one side and a blur that had to be Daniel leaning over him. It was mostly dark and the area was only lit by what he assumed was a torch. He blinked again; his glasses were missing.

"Hey! Take it easy," Daniel said gently, pushing Harry back down when he made a move to sit up. "You have a nasty knot on your head and what I think is a broken leg."

Now that he thought about it, he hurt all over but there was a spike in the pain in his head and his right leg. "What?..." he started to ask as his memory began to fill in. Cavern, rockfall. Right. He remembered that much. "You okay?" he asked.

Daniel said, "Yeah, you took the worst of it when you pushed me closer to the wall. Most of the rockfall went over us but a couple of bigger pieces got you." He moved closer and settled Harry's glasses on his face. "They were in the way when I was checking you over."

"Radio?" Harry asked, hoping against hope.

"Nothing," Daniel apologized. "Been hoping you'd wake up soon and could speak to Snape."

Harry sighed. That was only going to add to his headache. His mental connection with Severus was a relatively weak one and he had to concentrate to make the other man hear him at all.

He moved his hands enough to check his pockets and came up empty. "Wand?" he asked. "Or backpack?" There were potions in his backpack that would help with the pain, but he knew that he had set the backpack down on the other side of the cave as they came in since Daniel wanted to inspect the writing on the wall on this side. At best, the pack was on the other side of the rockfall but more likely underneath it. He might have been a bit confused but he was certain he'd been holding the wand in his hand when he pushed Daniel against the wall so at least it should be relatively close by.

Daniel shook his head. "Should be close but it's too dark to see much. And I wasn't going to go too far until you woke up," Daniel explained. "I've been sitting mostly in the dark to save on the battery."

"How long have I been out?" Harry was worried about how long it would be before they would be considered missing.

"Not really all that long. An hour, more or less," Daniel reported. "We've just missed one check in."

That actually wasn't very cheering. Neither O'Neill nor Snape had been too eager to let them off on their own. Harry had to endure what he privately called _detention_ yesterday when Severus had insisted on his own mission briefing with Harry.

Harry relaxed his head back gently when all he really wanted to do was bang it against the rocks. Well, if -- when, he said to himself firmly -- they got out of there, he'd have to listen to Severus' _I told you so lecture_. Endlessly. They had been working on wandless magic but Harry hadn't been practicing as much as he knew he should have. His wandless magic was sporadic at best.

"Got any painkillers?" he asked Daniel. Muggle painkillers were often more effective than potions, although he never said that aloud in front of Severus. That they took a bit longer to become effective, especially something in tablet form that he knew Daniel would have, was the only downside.

"That I can help with," Daniel answered. "Hold on." Harry heard rustling and Daniel unscrewing a canteen. The noise alone made him realize how thirsty he was.

Daniel inched closer to Harry, "Let me help." He put a hand at the back of Harry's head and helped him tilt up enough to get a swallow of water first. Daniel put the pills in Harry's hand and Harry carefully put them in his mouth. Another small mouthful of water washed them down.

Harry was glad to lay back down after taking the pills. Just raising his head that little bit made it hurt all the more, and he closed his eyes to try to relax.

"Give me a minute," he told Daniel.

Lying there, he berated himself for not thinking of using a shield charm against the rockfall. His shields should be strong enough to deflect falling rock although he didn't want to find out what would happen to a shield if he were actually trapped under the rubble. He'd have to ask Severus.... Snape, he made himself use the man's last name. He was getting too lax, using _Severus_ in his head, and that would come out of his mouth at the wrong time some day.

Settling himself and trying to focus, he silently called to his wand... _Accio wand_

Not sure why he started with a silent and wandless spell, he was not really surprised when nothing immediately happened. Giving in to the need to vocalize and knowing he couldn't watch for movement while flat on his arse, Harry asked, "I'm going to try to retrieve my wand. Look around and see if you see anything?"

Closing his eyes again, Harry took a deep breath and, in what he hoped was a firm voice, called, " _Accio wand_."

Daniel pointed off to Harry's left, "There, something moved." He put out a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let me check it out. You stay here."

"Not going anywhere," Harry snarked, glad to have an excuse to rest some more. At least with his wand he could call Snape easier. He had only wanted to try it without the wand as a last resort. He listened to Daniel moving rocks and the "Aha!" was heartening.

"You probably dropped it as you pushed me." Daniel handed Harry the wand. "Looks okay, just under enough rubble that it wasn't going to move easily."

The feel of the wand in his hand was a comfort, relaxing the tension in his shoulders Harry hadn't even realized was there. "Thanks," he said. "Can I have another sip of water first?"

The pain wasn't quite as sharp when Daniel helped him up this time and Harry limited himself to a mouthful of the water just in case this didn't work the first time.

Placing the tip of the wand against his forehead, Harry focused on an image of Sev--... Snape.

 _Harry!_ A jumble of thoughts and a feeling of concern flew through the connection. _Where are you? What's wrong?_

Harry focused on Daniel sitting next to him with the torch and received a relieved _Got it!_ quickly followed by _Stay!_ before the connection broke.

"We need to stay..." Harry got out before the _pop_ of Apparition announced Snape's arrival.

"In trouble again, Potter?" Snape drawled. "Now what have you done?"

"Don't know what caused the rockfall, the survey team thought this cave was safe," Daniel answered calmly. "Harry saved us both." Daniel looked up at Snape, "He's hurt and needs a doctor. Can you take him out first?"

"O'Neill will not be happy if I leave you behind," Snape pointed out.

"I'm fine and you won't be long," Daniel shot back. "The cave's been stable for at least an hour and Harry needs help first. Take him and go."

Snape looked around. "Grab your things and move back up against the wall, I'll put a shield over you." Snape pointed. "Move," he snarled when Daniel hesitated. Harry knew that was the same spot he had pushed Daniel into before. Daniel grabbed his tac vest and backpack and scrambled to sit against the wall. Harry watched as Snape wordlessly waved his wand and a shimmering dome formed around Daniel. He wanted to sigh; Snape would be relentless in getting him to practice more. "You'll be fine there," Snape told Daniel.

With much gentler hands than Harry had expected, Snape gathered him up. "Hold on to me," he directed and Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, laying his head on the older man's shoulder. It felt... comforting. Harry memorized the feeling to savor later. Snape began the _turn_ in place that started the Apparition, Harry felt the squeeze that indicated they were in transit and the pain in his head exploded....

 _Good drugs..._ Harry thought as he fought his way to consciousness. Between what Dr. Lam would have given him and what he knew Severus would have to contribute, he was in no pain but he knew from the noises in the background he was in the SGC infirmary. He opened his eyes to see Severus holding his hand, asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Severus?" He was surprised to see the Potions Master sitting there. He assumed Sever-- Snape.... _Oh, my god? Did I just call him Severus out loud?_ Harry turned his head a bit more to see dark eyes looking back at him. He blushed. "I.... sorry...." he got out.

"Potter," Snape shot back, "I'll attribute your attempt at familiarity to those muggle drugs Dr. Lam insisted on giving you. Do not assume you have free reign to use my first name."

Harry looked carefully and saw the weariness etched in the lines of Snape's face. "Have you been here all along?" he asked, concerned. "How long--?"

"An entire day and, yes, he has," Jack O'Neill answered from the end of his bed. "Been there all along. He wouldn't leave until you were awake."

Harry looked and saw that O'Neill looked as drawn as Snape. "Daniel okay?"

"Thanks to that shield the Professor put around Daniel, yes," O'Neill answered. "There was another minor slide while he was fussing over you and we had to go back and dig Daniel out from under some rocks."

Harry turned to look at Sna-- Severus. Who, Harry noticed, was still holding his hand.

"You were unconscious and Daniel was safe where he was. How was I supposed to know there'd be another rock slide in the ten minutes I was gone?" Severus defended himself primly. "I did not fuss."

O'Neill rolled his eyes at that.

"Thank you," Harry said softly and gently squeezed Severus' hand. Snape seemed surprised but didn't remove his hand from Harry's.

O'Neill snorted. "Luckily Daniel knew enough to stay under that handy-dandy shield and it was simple enough to dig him out," he answered, ignoring the by-play.

Harry shuddered. What if the entire cavern had fallen in..... he didn't want to think about it.

"We got there in plenty of time." Severus stated calmly, addressing Harry's unspoken concern.

"Yeah, well... thanks to both of you," O'Neill said gruffly. "Daniel tells me Harry saved him from the initial collapse."

Harry shrugged. "If I'd have thought faster, I'd've put up a shield," he said, feeling the need to point out his mistake.

"Maybe, but you did manage to get help, that's all that counts," O'Neill countered.

"They are never to go anywhere together ever again," Severus declared. "They attract more trouble than any of the other teams we've worked with combined."

O'Neill laughed. "I don't know, I suspect McKay and Sheppard could give them a run for their money in that department."


End file.
